


小孩

by CcccindyW



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcccindyW/pseuds/CcccindyW
Summary: “请纵容我长大吧，我也会体贴你偶尔做你的小孩”斜线前后有意义，是金泰亨x朴叙俊不接受请勿点开
Relationships: Kim Taehyung/Park Seojun, 金泰亨/朴叙俊





	小孩

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐之作

小孩

朴叙俊时常会想，金泰亨到底是什么时候长大的。他第一次见金泰亨时，那小孩脑袋圆圆，脸也圆圆，有点惧怕他的样子。当然后来金泰亨也在节目里承认，初见时他最怕的就是朴叙俊。

那时候没想到未来有一天他们会那么要好——去演唱会混入粉丝群体里一起摇摆，去试映会做最忠实的影迷，要好到甚至都不再是朋友关系。

临近年关，赶上疫情，朴叙俊拍摄计划全打乱，留在家做无业游民。妈妈心疼他，一天恨不得为他做四顿饭，偏巧他运动时肩膀受伤，每天靠饮食控制管理身材，美好生活多少变得不那么美好。他制止妈妈的加餐行为，躲进房里给金泰亨发短信。

“哥，视频好不好，金碳说他想辛巴了。”

朴叙俊嗤笑，点开视频通话按钮，那边金泰亨抱着枕头露出半个脸，眼睛肿肿，头发睡得像鸡窝。

“碳呢？”

“……睡了。”

朴叙俊笑出声，也干脆躺在床上，做和金泰亨一样的姿势。

“哥，那样肩膀会不舒服。”

“没关系。”

金泰亨大概是这样悄然长大的，朴叙俊想。最初他很少这样细致的关心，他只是像跳脱笨拙的小孩，在他情绪低落时拿着一盆盆栽闯进他的屋子，要他选个位置好好养起来。朴叙俊觉得这小孩好奇怪，想一出是一出，但也极尽宠爱地，把盆栽摆在临桌子的窗台上。

阳光暖融融，他指尖触碰上叶子尖尖，抬头时金泰亨正拿着拍立得相纸甩来甩去。后来那张相片被他放在社交平台上，大家都感叹他们是好朋友，朴叙俊也有点心虚地借着这层关系做掩饰。反正他总是他的小朋友。

但某天金泰亨就长大了，他说他不想再做小朋友了。朴叙俊笑眯眯，问他想做什么，金泰亨撇撇嘴，说做男朋友啊。朴叙俊点点头，说好，可你不是已经是了嘛。金泰亨又有点不高兴，说反正我不是小朋友，我是成熟稳重的男朋友。朴叙俊偷偷笑，说好，反正小朋友说什么他都说好。

朴叙俊快把金泰亨宠坏了。他杀青，金泰亨探他班，晚上他们窝在房间里面看电影。看着看着金泰亨就偏头去吻他，朴叙俊侧头任他吻，吻完又摇头，说好累，不要做。金泰亨睁着眼睛泪汪汪看他，朴叙俊立时就心软，说好吧，那就只准一次。

被按在床上胡乱吻的时候朴叙俊还分出心神在想：这样是不是真的太纵容他了。但也说不上是谁纵容谁，反正第二天朴叙俊腰酸背痛地爬起来，金泰亨正在卫生间哼着歌刷牙，桌子上的热牛奶散发出袅袅热气。于是朴叙俊也难得犯懒，又缩回被子里去，等金泰亨洗漱好，带着牙膏的薄荷味来亲他的眼皮时，才笑着起床。

朴叙俊打趣道：“你不是说碳想辛巴了吗？”

“不是啦，是我想你了，哥。”

朴叙俊眯起眼睛笑，不答话，金泰亨翻了个身，问初雪时会见面吗。朴叙俊看看窗外阳光，也仰躺，说哪里用那么久，过几天MAMA就见了。

“那不一样啊，哥，见一面和见面怎么会一样。”

朴叙俊撇嘴，想小鬼应该知足，这种情况下连见光情侣都见不到面了，更何况他们这种见光死的。但他最终也没说什么，金泰亨不喜欢他说这种话，所以他也不再说了。

MAMA那天倒是真的在后台见了一面，成员们见朴叙俊来先打了招呼，然后就借口有事纷纷逃窜，非常默契的把空间留给这对堪比牛郎织女的爱侣。金泰亨像小狗一样，把头埋在朴叙俊脖颈间又舔又亲，弄得朴叙俊哭笑不得，怀疑他向金碳和辛巴学了什么坏习惯。

“哥真的觉得是坏习惯？哥不喜欢我这样吗？亲亲什么的。”

“喜欢呀，你做什么我都喜欢的嘛。”

金泰亨很满足，紧紧抱着朴叙俊，头发在朴叙俊肩窝里蹭啊蹭啊。

“哥，肩膀还痛吗。”他声音闷闷的。

“不痛啦，没什么大事的，只是暂时不能运动而已。”

金泰亨闷闷点头：“对不起哦，哥，你受伤都不能陪在你身边。”

朴叙俊觉得好笑，伸手去扯金泰亨的肉肉脸：“怎么搞得好像是什么生死攸关的大事，跟你说没关系的。”

他们又抱在一起温存一会儿，这样的时候，一秒钟都很珍贵。临走时，朴叙俊向成员们道别，拜托他们好好照顾小朋友。于是房间又恢复热闹，大家纷纷开始打趣金泰亨。金泰亨还对着门边的方向念念不忘，好像用眼神把那里洞穿的话朴叙俊就会再回来一样。

“哇，金泰亨，不用做出那种情圣的表情来吧！”朴智旻在旁边大声怪叫。

“哇！你懂什么！我很爱很爱叙俊哥的！”金泰亨也大声反驳道。

“有多爱啊？”金南俊插话了。

“未来要公开的那种爱啊。我想跟叙俊哥一辈子都在一起，不但要在一起，还要一起牵手逛街喝咖啡，做快乐的事情。”

金泰亨很笃定，用那种很坚定很坚定的语气。房间里一下子安静下来，半晌朴智旻才找回自己的声音。

“哇，金泰亨，你真的很厉害。”

金硕珍看着金泰亨，说：“泰亨好像长成大人了耶。”

金泰亨没说话，他大眼睛滴溜溜转一圈，把这句话记在心里，晚上跟朴叙俊打电话时就聊起来。很炫耀似的，说哥你知道吗，硕珍哥今天说我好像长大了。

朴叙俊把手机听筒努力贴近耳朵，在失真的声音里捕捉更多金泰亨的痕迹。

“怎么？”

“因为我说我好爱你，想要和你一辈子在一起，要跟你正大光明牵手走在街上。”

朴叙俊笑起来，低低沉沉的笑声传进金泰亨耳朵里，震得金泰亨心里很痒。

“哥在笑什么？”

“没事，”朴叙俊翻了个身，“只是真的觉得你长大了，泰亨。”

“你觉得这样好吗，哥，你喜欢吗？”

朴叙俊很诚实：“我不知道，泰亨，我觉得你长大很好，但又私心觉得你只做小朋友就好了。”

金泰亨沉默了一会儿，一时间只有一些细微的电流声。

“哥，我也可以一直做小孩，但偶尔我也会想要体贴你，给你肩膀靠一靠，”金泰亨听到朴叙俊的呼吸声，“所以哥，就也纵容我长大吧，我也会体贴你偶尔做你的小孩。”

朴叙俊一只手搭在眼睛上笑起来，半晌，他道：“好，小孩，晚安。”

“哥，晚安。初雪的时候会见吧。”

“会的。”

“到时候我会亲吻哥很多很多很多次。”

“好。”

朴叙俊想，那我们就抱在一起亲吻很多很多很多次好了。


End file.
